Roam at Home Wiki
Worüber handelt dieses Wiki? 814x814px Dieses Wiki stellt nationale Prepaid-SIM-Karten aus Europa vor, die - genutzt unter der EU Roam-like-at-Home Regelung - eine Ergänzung zum deutschen Prepaidangebot bieten können. SIM-Kartenkauf im Ausland In allen EU/EWR-Ländern hat man das Recht, lokal eine prepaid SIM-Karte für Mobilfunk zu erwerben. Wie das Prepaid Data Wiki zeigt, gibt es diese Möglichkeit (mit Einschränkungen) auch in über 200 anderen Ländern. In der EU besteht aber ein Rechtsanspruch darauf, als Bürger eines anderen EU-Landes nicht benachteiligt zu werden. Dennoch versuchen die Anbieter häufig, den Kauf mit aberwitzigen Gründen zu erschweren. So kann man in der Regel keinen Laufzeitvertrag erwerben, weil man dazu Bürger jenes Landes sein muss oder ein lokales Zahlungssystem im Land benötigt. Dieses Wiki konzentriert sich daher weitgehend auf Prepaid-Lösungen, für die diese Anforderungen nicht gelten und die eine weit höhere Flexibilität haben. Grundidee Die Grundidee dieses Wikis ist es, eine Prepaid-SIM-Karte im EU-Ausland zu erwerben und sie dann zu den RLAH-Bedingungen mittelfristig in Deutschland zum Inlandspreis des jeweiligen Auslandsanbieters zu betreiben. Dies ist nicht ganz einfach, da Regulierung und Betreiber genau dies häufig verhindern wollen und deshalb diverse Fallstricke eingebaut haben. Sie wendet sich also nicht an den völligen Newbie, sondern an fortgeschrittene Nutzer, die schon etwas Erfahrung mit Kauf, Handhabung und Betrieb von ausländischen SIM-Karten gesammelt haben. Die ausländische SIM-Karte soll dabei nicht die deutsche ersetzen, sondern eine Ergänzung zum deutschen Angebot darstellen. Dieses Vorhaben wird als "Missbrauch" der EU-Roamingverordnung gebrandmarkt, ist aber eine Idee, die durchaus rational sein kann, ein Produkt da im europäischen Binnenmarkt zu kaufen, wo es am günstigsten ist, um es dann hier - wo es ggf. teurer ist - zu konsumieren. 'EU Roamingregelung' Internationales Roaming ist die Mobilfunknutzung in Fremdnetzen im Ausland. Für EU und EWR traten in Juni 2017 neue Roamingregeln in Kraft. Sie basieren auf dem Grundsatz 'Roam like at home' (RLAH) - "Roamen wie zu Hause". Durch politischen Druck sind erstmals in der Geschichte der Gemeinschaft dadurch viel Aufpreise für die Nutzung im EU-Ausland abgeschafft worden und der Inlandspreis somit auch dort gültig. Hier werden die Grundzüge der EU-Roamingregelung seit Sommer 2017 dargestellt. Sie bilden die Grundlage dieses Wikis und sollten deshalb gut verstanden werden. Der Text ist eine Übersetzung aus dem englischen Prepaid Data Wiki. Preise und Qualität deutscher Mobilfunknetze Seit einigen Jahren ist in Deutschland ein Streit über die Preise im deutschen Mobilfunk entbrannt. Nutzer aus dem Ausland berichten dort über viel niedrigere Gebühren insbesondere für mobiles Internet. In diesen Artikel werden die Preise ggü. anderen EU-Staaten anhand von 3 neuen Studien verglichen. Daneben wird über den mangelnden Ausbauzustand von Breitband- und LTE-Mobilfunknetzen gestritten. Deutsche Kunden landeten oft im Funkloch oder hätten nur langsames Internet verfügbar. Die Abdeckung und Geschwindigkeit wird in einem weiteren Artikel verglichen, um schließlich daraus Benchmarks für das Wiki zu entwickeln. tab1.jpg tab2.jpg tab3.jpg Folgerungen * aus dem Artikel über Preise wird ersichtlich, dass die Tarife insbesondere für schnelles Internet in großen Datenpaketen in Deutschland übermäßig hoch sind * aus dem Artikel über Qualität wird ersichtlich, dass Ausbauzustand und Zugang zu LTE-Netzen in Deutschland unterdurchschnittlich ist und damit auch die mittlere Datengeschwindigkeit. Dieses Wiki will ausländische SIM-Karten nur als Ergänzung zum deutschen Angebot darstellen. Sie sollen genau jene Lücken füllen, die bisher nicht oder nur sehr teuer angeboten werden. Daher kann nicht jedes Angebot aus einem EU-Land genannt werden. Im Benchmarks-Kapitel wurden folgende Mindestanforderungen an den ausländischen Tarif festgelegt: * der Tarif darf maximal halb so viel kosten '''im Einzelhandelspreis (einschl. SIM-Karte usw.) wie der günstigste deutsche Prepaid-Tarif mit ähnlichen Volumen im gleichen Netz in der vergleichbaren Technologie (2G/3G/4G). * oder: der Tarif bietet ein '''besonderes Feature wie Streamingflat, Volumenübertrag ins Folgemonat, alle 3 Netze in Deutschland oder unbegrenzte Gültigkeit der Pakete, zusätzliche RLAH-Roamingländer usw., die im deutschen Prepaid nicht angeboten werden. Vor- und Nachteile einer "Roam at home" Lösung Nachteile ''' * '''Hohe Preise für Anrufer, '''nicht den Angerufenen * '''Registrierung und Aktivierung sind häufig nur im Ausgabeland möglich * FUPs: Manche Betreiber setzen Grenzen im Volumen- und/oder Zeitnutzung zu RLAH-Bedingungen * Handhabung: Viele Nachrichten, Apps oder Infos werden nur in der Landessprache kommuniziert * Aufladung: Oft werden nur ganz bestimmte einheimische Zahlungssysteme zur Aufladung anerkannt * Technische Einschränkungen: 'Manche Anbieter bieten kein LTE-Roaming, drosseln oder depriorisieren. Man hat höhere Latenz und ausländische IP-Adresse '''Vorteile ' * '''Niedrigere Preise '''insbesondere für mobiles LTE-Internet * '''Mehr Netze '''zur Auswahl und damit bessere Abdeckung * '''Billigere Gespräche ins Ausland Die einzelnen Vor- und Nachteile werden in diesen Artikel näher untersucht. Dabei wird klar, dass nicht alle Vorteile für jeden gelten und viele Nachteile abgemildert oder umgangen werden können. Generell wird deutlich, dass die ausländische Lösung nicht als Einzeloption in Frage kommt, sondern entweder für ein Gerät nur mit Datengebrauch oder aber im Smartphone im Verbund mit einer deutschen SIM-Karte, etwa in 2 Handys oder einem Dual-SIM-Handy. Wer sich für eine derartigen Weg entscheidet sollte vorher alle Vor- und Nachteile sich hier genauer betrachten. Länder und Angebote Vielfach muss in den Registrierungsländern die SIM-Karte im Ausland vor Ort gekauft werden. Daher werden zunächst insbesondere die Haupturlaubsländer der Deutschen mit Italien, Spanien, Frankreich und Polen berücksichtigt. Auch registrierungsfreie Angebote aus Österreich, Kroatien, Luxemburg oder England werden aufgeführt, die man vor Ort oder auch online erwerben kann. Bestimmte Länder fallen raus, wie die Schweiz, die nicht zur Roamingzone gehört oder das Baltikum und Skandinavien, wo RLAH immer noch sehr stark eingeschränkt ist (s. Kapitel über die EU). GALLERIE: POLEN: generelle Situation, Orange, T-Mobile, Plus, Play (odNOWA) ÖSTERREICH: generelle Situation: Drei-Pakete, HoT Flex ITALIEN: generelle Situation: TIM + Poste Mobile, Wind + Tre SPANIEN: generelle Situation: Orange, Simyo, Vodafone (Pass, USA), Somos4G FRANKREICH: Free Mobile - Verträge LUXEMBURG: Banana SIM by Join (3 Netze) KROATIEN: Bonbon (eierlegend Wollmilchsau) evtl. Niederlande (KPN-Schmalbandflat, noch zu testen, England (Three, Vodafone - rechnen) evtl. Island (VF Netfrelsi), Finnland (DNA)